


【格林渥中心】不朽的名字

by Rodrigo_mylove



Category: the Caine Mutiny, 凯恩舰哗变, 哗变
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodrigo_mylove/pseuds/Rodrigo_mylove
Summary: 格林渥中心向。内容参考了人艺话剧《哗变》与赫尔曼·沃克原著《凯恩舰哗变》，综合了话剧和原著后灌注自己的想象和理念衍生出本文。人名采用话剧翻译，人物形象主要依照原著。
Relationships: 格林渥中心
Comments: 1





	【格林渥中心】不朽的名字

**Author's Note:**

> 献给八月十五日。  
> 献给速朽之一切中的不朽。  
> 愿所有不朽，都在人心中恒远，而非隔膜为符号。

格林渥彻底变成了一个名字。

诚然，“巴尼·格林渥”本来就是一个名字——人类给每一个生物体贴上的用以区分及称呼的标签。不过当一个名字被呼唤、被写出、被看到听到，所代表的不再是鲜活的面容和从容的呼吸，不再是能够流动下去的生命之河，人们因此而想到格林渥瘦削而挺拔的身材、天然卷曲又蓬松的头发，长长的垂下的手臂、时常显得苍白的脸上稚气的嘴角带着的笑、总是平和甚至谦卑的语气里暗藏着锋利的发言风格等等，想到这些都蒙上了一层灰色，隔着一个叫做“过去”的屏障。

“巴尼·格林渥”现在是一组出现在美军太平洋战争死亡名册上的字符，几个由唇齿舌喉拼读所发出的音节。

餐馆露台的一角，对面坐着的两个男人已经喝了不少的威士忌，他们还在继续倒酒、干杯然后重复这一流程，并因为夏天的炎热正计划着叫来一些冰块加入酒杯中。

他们中的一个穿着带有大片汗渍的白色短袖衫，袖子被他卷起来别进领子里面，上身的肌肉线条和手臂上的几块老疤分明显露，烟灰色长裤的裤腰上别着一本仿佛每页都被水泡过又晾干的薄薄的书，他的身上带着一股浓烈的海水的生腥气味，双手因捕大鱼时用力拉绳索而留下了伤痕。

和他一起喝酒的男人则穿着考究，在这样热的天气里衬衣仅仅解开了最上面的那颗扣子，黑色西服上衣正舒展地披在椅背上，习惯性的标准坐姿似乎在做什么严肃认真的事情。和现在情形较为相符的，只是他圆圆的红润的脸因为饮酒而更红了一些，红中带点黄的卷发有一绺被前额的汗粘在那里。

如果没有太平洋战争，子承父业的渔民玛瑞克和乔治敦法学院优等生、海军军事检察官查理不可能想到这辈子会坐到一张桌子前喝酒聊天。而这场战争过后，这样的情形就不少见了。于是，尽管查理和玛瑞克的相识是源于一场开头结尾以及过程都不甚愉快的军事官司，尽管刚才在海岸饭店门口碰上的时候玛瑞克是来送新捕的鱼类而查理是来解决公干后的晚饭，他们还是为这次的相遇感到兴奋，热情地握了手，随即决定一起坐下来大喝一顿。

当然，即便是现在，他们的共同话题也是有限的。两个人的默契在于能够共同选出一个较为合适的交集作为开头。海滩上一群孩子们正在打棒球，赛况虽然不很热烈但足够开心，他们的交谈就从最近的棒球“世界大赛”开始，这是个上下老少皆宜的话题。

酒过三巡的时候，玛瑞克说起四月中旬大联盟的比赛中黑人球员杰基·罗宾森的上场：“说句老实话，虽然很多人对他有争议，不少人扬言说永远都不会看得起他。但是，嗯，我还真挺期待他的，看上去会有不错的成绩，九月他还上了《时代》的封面呢。哦，就像有人说，你不必喜欢他，只要给他公平的待遇。”

查理端着酒杯的手打晃了一下，随后他把这杯酒一饮而尽：“有人说？我看，这话像是格林渥说的。”

在乔治敦法学院的时候，格林渥比他高两个年级，他们是在辩论场上认识的。不过早在还是新生时，“格林渥”这个名字就被人一遍遍提起以至于查理未见其人便有了一个印象：一个激越而富有感情的有些古怪、偏执的犹太青年——之所以产生这样的判断，实在是因为传言中和他辩论而不吃亏的人太少，而且这些吃了亏的人回想起来总是要生气：“他开始的时候看上去特别地不在行，有时简直到了开玩笑的样子。总能有各种其他的小事情吸引他的注意力似的，他总有小动作。但他实际上极其傲慢，每一个行为和每一句话都体现出他根本就没把你放在眼里。”好吧，当全优生查理以十分的自信首次站在他对面的时候，他懂了那些话的意思，并且纠正了一下自己脑海中预设的印象，格林渥的确古怪、偏执，不过，也许他的内心激越而富有感情，但他表现出来的完全是一种平和近于谦卑实则显得冷漠的态度——这种态度的背后，他确实没把谁放在眼里，至于他做那些貌似分散注意力的事情，所有人都该牢记那无非是思考时一种习惯性的消遣，而非他真的不具备专注的品格。

谁能想到那一次会是查理和格林渥成为朋友的契机呢？

辩论的间歇查理这边的某个学生突然起身问格林渥：“如果一群人在一千八百年前失去了他们的祖国，那么一千八百年后他们是否还有祖国呢？第二个问题，他们流亡到世界各地不同的国家，但是从来都不融入进去，那么这些国家是否算得上是他们的国家？”查理注意到格林渥被提问过程中微微抽动的眼角肌肉，所有人都知道这些问题所指的究竟是什么。

他没有想到格林渥在微张着嘴喘了两口气后突然微笑了一下，他不知道格林渥准备怎么回答，但一个不知名的冲动让他抢先开口说：“你辩论草稿拿错了，这是那门世界史课程教授给的资料吧。”说完后他觉得自己有些窘迫而突兀，但好在这段尴尬的对话被辩论开场的提醒结束了。

那是他第一次辩论输给别人，当然以查理的为人是不会把这个当做什么特别重要的大事，他坚信自己的能力，这也是查理与格林渥最为相似的地方。之后格林渥的第一次失败也给了查理，别人都猜测这两个人要结下梁子，然而事实是他们当晚一起出去喝了酒，并且成为了很好的朋友。格林渥告诉查理，自己一点儿都不喜欢辩论这种东西。

玛瑞克点点头，表情总显迟钝的脸上泛起一点不好意思的笑：“是格林渥说的。”这个话是军事法庭第一天休庭的时候，格林渥在走廊里说的，为了劝玛瑞克放宽心态：勃雷克里上校不喜欢犹太人格林渥，但他会给被告律师格林渥公平的待遇，如军人格林渥在海军中一直享有公平的待遇一样。

“我就知道。”查理想起那个晚上格林渥也说过相似的话，“大学的时候他就是这么说的。说起来这个人很奇怪，他小时候在镇子的犹太会堂因为怀疑上帝和魔鬼的存在被体罚过，他说，等他长大走出去到更发达的大城市，开明的拉比将用探讨的方式来对待这种疑问而不是粗暴的惩罚。后来中学快毕业了，他又和某个排优的同学打过一架，据说被人揍得头破血流，还差点遭处分。他打架是真的很蹩脚——”

“这个他倒是也说过的，在基弗的酒会上。那天他和基弗差点打了一架。他喝醉了，在你那里。”那可真不是一个轻松的回忆，玛瑞克想起数年前基弗酒会上格林渥所说的那些话。格林渥喝得太多了，醉得厉害，情绪太不平静，他走出酒会房间的时候还在门口绊了一下。当时玛瑞克在难堪的气氛中环顾满座醉汉，咬了咬牙转身追了出去，那人在大厅里走得又急又快，出了酒店就扶着墙呕吐，他说自己在查理那里喝到第十杯才换来握了握手的待遇，谁知道他一共喝了多少。玛瑞克曾经陪他喝过酒，完完全全的“陪”，格林渥喝了大量加姜汁啤酒的威士忌，没完没了地讲印第安人相关的东西，玛瑞克怀着也许要蹲十五年监狱的忧虑基本没有听进去几句。

扶住他站直时玛瑞克唯一一次触摸到格林渥经历过三级烧伤的手。那上面还残留着香槟酒液，刚才在酒会上他死死地抓着酒杯，但不知道是因为愤怒和激动还是因为醉酒，杯中的酒不断地往外溢出，漫到他的手上，浸着他扭曲的已经变为红色的伤疤和移植过去的蓝白色皮肤。玛瑞克感到从自己握住他手的那只手上蔓延过一阵寒冷，那种触感比起眼见更叫人难受，蜿蜒到袖口里面的伤疤和移植的人造皮肤是人体不该有的局部光滑整体粗糙。玛瑞克想，他的手掌宽大而手指修长，原本应该是漂亮的，属于一个律师的，握笔的手，也许和他的脸一样是有些苍白的颜色。而现在这双手，被战争的火焰炼过，完全地属于一个军人。

基弗。玛瑞克心里突然闪过一个念头：基弗，另一个拿笔的军人，基弗——确然利用了格林渥那双属于律师的漂亮的手作为武器，再度伤害了这个人现在为保卫母亲而参加战斗以致布满伤痕的军人的手。

格林渥被扶住自己的人问询“你还好吗”，才发现这傻小子跟出来了：“你跑出来你那位小说家朋友不大爽快吧。”

“呵，我猜想他今晚一定很后悔为什么请了你过来发言，他怎么样都爽快不了了。”

“他接下来很大可能做舰长呢。”格林渥把握在玛瑞克手心的手抽了出来，他眯着眼睛带几分清醒几分醉态端详玛瑞克傻大兵标准配置的健壮身材和弹头脑袋。

“呃，你不是说，现在我转入正规海军的机会比竞选总统还小吗。也许明天，明天我就会接到命令降职，调去别的舰艇工作。等仗打完了，就该回去继续捕鱼了。”玛瑞克觉得自己此刻开了窍，什么都能预料到了，他为此感到沮丧，同时也感到坦然，“反正我家好几代人都是捕鱼的，这也没什么。像你说的，无论如何，好好打仗吧。”

面前的人直直地盯着自己，眨了眨眼，平日常现出一点茫然无神的眼睛在黑夜里却像是透明的，能发出星星般的光亮，格林渥缓缓地、郑重地、温柔地说：“玛瑞克真是个大傻瓜。”他主动握自己的手：“好好打仗，你会是最好的士兵，祝你回家之后做最好的渔民。”

“我记得那几天格林渥说的话里我有很多根本听不懂。有的后来一想，发现他说的还真是对呢。案件审理结束后我就被调到一艘步兵登陆艇上去指挥了。硫磺岛登陆时我的手臂和肩膀都被打穿了，回来后因为养伤没有参加后续的战役，胜利后重操旧业。也不算坏。”玛瑞克给查理续上一个满杯，“你还做军事检察官，不知道格林渥是回去做他的大律师了还是继续留在军队里，他说那件事也许会在他档案里记上一笔。其实做律师他应该会更成功吧，他说大学毕业仅四年的时候他每年就能挣两万元，如他自己所言，他是个很棒的律师。不过，讲句实话，我觉得他干律师还是当军人都不会舒心，这两种职业都不适合他，他也都不喜欢。”

“他做什么职业，都会做好的。当然你说的对，要我说，他做什么职业都不适合。”

玛瑞克用鼻音哼了一声：“做什么职业都不适合？那你说的这种人大概可以说不适合活着。他曾经跟我说过他真正的理想是做一个人类学家。”

查理垂着眼皮把满满一杯酒喝下去，他觉得自己像是开始有点想格林渥了，他们在大学时代有一段时间几乎每天都见一见面，至少是上课或者在图书馆，总能见一见，以往他们好久没有见面的话，他就会想起这个人。何况这次是真的很久没有再见了，大概有，两年半吧。

以后也不会再见了。

把酒杯放在桌上，查理的手指不经心地摩挲着杯壁，他说：“只是在他看来，做研究或写文章都太无力了，现实需要剖析但现实的改变更需要剖析之上力所能及的行动，比如运用和完善法律，比如参加军队亲身战斗。”接着，他露出一丝似有若无的笑，轻声感慨道：“格林渥一喝酒话就多起来。”……就好像平日攒下来的语言能力都是为了给庭上和酒后做储备。查理在回想他俩大学第一次在一起喝酒的场景，格林渥是酒劲不形于色奈何形于言的人，查理听他说了许多话，从幼年到大学的各种碎碎叨叨的事情。查理很清楚那不是因醉酒而说胡话的表现。

格林渥不喜欢辩论，他内心里觉得拿着一个本就不会有定论的题目，双方各执偏颇的观点试图驳倒对方是很没有意义的，但是法学院的学生必须精通这个，更重要的是其实坐在场上大家都明白是为辩而辩并没有什么，那可以理解为只是一种锻炼思维和口才的活动，可笑的是人类的实际生活中充斥着这样的蠢事。格林渥也不喜欢搞法律，抱着一切的愿望应该付之实际行动的信念，他选择了法学院，希望通过社会秩序之基础的法律学科来实现自己的一些理想，高远一点说，这些理想关于人权、公平、正义；切实一点说，他想藉此来保护他长久以来关心且同情的人群，比如失去家园的印第安人、贫穷弱小的平民底层，也许还包括他没有说出来的“格林渥和他的母亲”们，但是大学以及之后的学习生活逐渐点醒他，没有什么领域是能够兑现他的信念的，任何领域皆处于人类社会的历史现实之中，不纯然如想象和言语里面的一个样。

格林渥对印第安人很感兴趣也相当在行，他出生和成长的新墨西哥州几百年前完全是印第安人的居住地，十七世纪初西班牙人在那里建立了第一个白人居住点，十八世纪初，西班牙人建立了阿尔伯克基城。一个多世纪后，那里属于起义后独立的墨西哥，又二十多年后美墨战争把它变成美国的土地。之后的几十年那里经历过驱逐和战争，许多印第安人被迫出走，死于疾病和饥饿者无数。不仅仅是新墨西哥州，整个美国，事实上大家都知道，有人在自己的故土上失去了家园……不仅仅是美国，格林渥明白这一点。

他们从酒吧出来，满身酒气地往学校走，路上有不少深夜喝得烂醉的人，格林渥和查理已经是很少的不需要扶着什么走路的人了，夜风吹来，似乎醒了点酒，两个人并排走着，沉默了一小会儿。格林渥突然开口说：“我要谢谢你。”

“嗯？”查理有点懵，酒精作用后的脑子转了一会儿，才想到这个致谢大概是为了他们“不打不相识”的那一天自己脱口而出的几句解围的话。查理挠了挠脑袋，呵呵地笑着，圆圆的脸上冒着憨气。

格林渥也笑了。格林渥笑与不笑气质上简直有天壤之别，没有谁会把“古怪、偏执、攻击性强”这些词用在拥有这么柔软天真的笑容的人身上，尽管他的确是这样的人。

“我还真不知道怎么回答呢。”他说。这时候他脸上的笑还没有褪下去，可是已经沾染上浅淡的苦涩，“不过没有关系，毕竟，我还能够得到公平的待遇。其实，我已经为这问题想了好多年的答案了，自从我对此产生疑问开始。”

查理给自己内心补充了一句：嗯，苦笑除外。

玛瑞克睁大眼睛：“你真神！他那时确实喝了好多酒，一直在跟我讲这些有的没的。”

“那么他应该是喜欢你的，即使当时你已经被他认为是有罪的，虽然只有一半的罪——格林渥喜欢坦荡的、朴质的人。”查理想到这里，感到心底有小小的快乐像小孩子吹出的肥皂泡，迎着阳光上升，五彩斑斓地啵一下破碎。查理扬着头，用回忆的口气，骄傲地补充：“他曾经说，查理是个光明磊落的人。”

“不然他也不会刚下法庭就急着回去找你消除隔阂，想让你收回那些骂他的难听话。”听到格林渥和查理达成和解，玛瑞克真心为他高兴，“我早就说，你真是个正派人。”

这顿饭的话题一直围着一个人打转，查理有几分醉意，他用极小的声音喃喃地念着这个人的名字：“格林渥，格林渥……巴尼……”只有最亲近的人才会用“巴尼”来叫他，在格林渥老太太那里，他是巴尼，她的儿子巴尼在十五六岁的时候去了远离母亲的美国首都华盛顿。

——她的儿子巴尼，在三十岁的时候，死在太平洋对岸的日本冲绳岛。

“他死了，在冲绳。架着飞机和日本的飞机对撞，机身完全炸毁后，残骸掉进了海里。”

他们都是看见过许多死亡的人，查理没有做检察官的时候也曾在海上经历狂风巨浪，玛瑞克更是在硫磺岛的恶战中与死亡多次擦肩而过。打仗而不死人是最荒唐的梦话，就算美国是当时世界上武器最为先进的国家。然而，让人们认同自己所属的群体早已在残酷的过往和现在之中习惯了死亡，并且不断制造死亡，则是比死亡本身更残酷的——事实。

“这样的日子不会太久了。”格林渥在几场战役的间隙给查理写过信，“格林渥是一个缺少力量的人，他总是迷惑、游离，总是摇摆不定、总是怀疑一切。他曾经觉得自己亲近平民但实际上他自己就是一个平民，一个自诩十分敏锐的平民，他曾经发誓一辈子都和强权特权以及所谓的精英分子保持距离，但每每想起来自己似乎并没有做到，他老不经意用一个‘精英’的脑袋去想事情。他一度挣很多的钱，他喜欢自由的思考和行动，在相对地做到了以上两点时他还能尽力地做到如自己的理想所要求的那样，明确切实地去做从小想做的事情，不被富裕、沉默而快乐的生活蒙蔽掉清醒的认识，磨蚀掉自身的感官，他曾为此感到骄傲。可他知道了自己的无力，在对人类一路走来的漫长历史而塑造的今天感到无比困惑、矛盾和痛苦的时候，他也终于开始有力量起来：战场上包括敌人都在用奋不顾身的死亡震撼和提点着我们，任何一种死亡我都做好了准备，为了保护什么而做必要的牺牲，我从心里觉得值得。这是属于巴尼·格林渥一生为数不多的坚信之一。”

玛瑞克想起在某次休庭期间，格林渥坐在审判椅上，他说他们这些人都是“光着屁股”来参军的，他似乎也和自己一样对军队中的种种乱七八糟感到不满，他会用“欺辱”“不伦不类”这些字眼来描述在军队的生活，还似乎从不抽军队特供的雪茄烟，他皱着眉头扔掉只抽了几口的自己递给他的烟，但是他笃定地说：“我从心里相信，这场战争，非打赢不可！”

“他活着的时间里内心充满了没有归处的困苦，如果活下去，这种困苦可以预见地将会继续，比如，他一定不会愿意自己驾驶着飞机向住满了平民的城市丢下致命武器，比如，他还会继续为印第安人的生存状况伤脑筋，比如，他敏锐的感官还会带给他对世界体察入微的同时随之而来的无限的问题。但他选择走向死亡的时候，坚定不移，满怀希望。”

玛瑞克默默吞掉杯中最后一点酒，冰块已经融化了，稀释了酒精浓度，又被握在手里太长时间，甚至变得温热，使人快要忘记入口的是酒液。

渔民和检察官面对面保持着静默，他们一起侧过头看稍远处海上的落日，巨大的红太阳燃烧着大半个天空，无垠的海水和无垠的烈火相接。慢慢地，太阳在沉下去，沉下去……它此刻正在地球的背面升起，天空的颜色也随之淡下来，变成温柔的橙黄色的，略带暖意，又被晚风吹凉，吹暗。

格林渥曾和他们一起走在海湾落日时分橙黄色的余晖里，军事法庭大楼外空气新鲜，砾石路在他们脚下发出嘎吱嘎吱的声响。

格林渥曾说过：“在我少年的时候，我渴望过做一个不朽的人。后来我猛地发现，历史上所谓不朽的人物，其实不过是不朽的名字，或者应该把‘名字’这个词替换为——‘符号’。而大多数人则是，连他们的名字也注定踏上被抛弃在向前的时间里的命运之路。”

天快要黑的时候，查理和玛瑞克站起来告别。渔民拿起他捕鱼的工具，归往海边的家。检察官穿起他的外套，整理了袖口，将衬衣的袖子往外抽，两个手腕那里留出一点点白，他拿着公文包走向预定的海边旅店，等待第二天早上的车子离开这座城市。

——END——

2019年8月15日

于京师客居中


End file.
